realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kiira
Lore gems ("Kiira") are elven magic items that can only be worn by elves. They are semi-intelligent and act as depositories of knowledge gathered by its wearer. This knowledge is accessible by future wearers of the gem. They were mostly worn by elven nobles, with their color and clarity, acting as a status symbol among Elven Houses. They are not limited to a specific type of gem, but are never larger than an elvish pinky finger. They tend to be polished smooth with a slight mound shape, without any facets. The color of the gem becomes accented and deepens with each new mind-meld. A number of Elder Houses have gems that are nearly black in hue, depicting the vast amount of knowledge the gem contains. In order to wear one of these gems, one must be an elf and possess an Intelligence score of 15 or greater. If these requirements are not met, the violator is subject to a Feeblemind attack (save at +4 penalty, failure makes the effect permanent). This attack occurs every turn (10 minutes), or until it is removed. Even those who meet the requirements and wear the gem of their own House do not find it easily controlled. Bearers of the gem must make a number of Intelligence checks equal to 1/3 of their Intelligence. Wearers with higher Intelligence must make greater checks to show how the item is testing their ability to gain access to greater and greater knowledge. With each failed check the subject looses a permanent point of Intelligence. Lore accessible via the gem is not immediately available to a wearer after surviving the transfer. The elven knowledge contained within these gems can include ancestral spells, battle tactics, folklore, lost knowledge and other suitable subjects. The information is given to the wearer in memory flashes. For a wizard these flashes would result in garnering a number of spells (1d6) every year. It should be determined how many spells are available within the kiira (4d10). It is known that the following elven Houses owned a kiira: Alastrarra, Aunglor, Durothil, Haevault, Iliathor, Neirdre, Nimesin, Orbryn, Raedrimn, Starym, and Ulondarr. The Alastrarra House's kiira was returned to them in Cormanthor by Elminster in 241 DR. Selu'Kiira Selu'Kiira are "High Lore Gems", made exclusively from rainbow tourmalines, which were long, faceted, and sparkling. This difference in appearance sets them apart from a normal kiira. Instead of darkening in hue, these gems change color as they record up to 3000 years of knowledge. They transition in color from left to right as follows: blue, green, black, brown, orange, and brightens to a blistering red when it has recorded its full capacity. These gems were used to store the knowledge of High Magic. A new bearer must endure the same tests as a kiira. The knowledge of High Magic is not available unless one also meets the minimum requirements of a High Mage student. If someone does not meet these requirements they are subject to one of two results. Non-elves are blasted to ashes, no saving throw, as their heads explode from being unable to absorb that much information that must remain hidden from N'Tel'Quess. Unworthy elves are subject to a Magic Jar spell attack, trapping them within the gem (+5 Penalty to the saving throw). When this occurs the gem is transported to their former homes or to other High Mage strongholds. It is customary for a High Mage that finds such a gem to wipe the mind of the victim, and return them to their last remembered location. Category:Magic items Category:Elven items